


Jamilton Fluff

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Jamilton Fluff

“Will you marry me?” Thomas asked suddenly as he and his best friend, Alexander, played during recess.

“Okay! But why?” the six-year old asked his best friend and classmate.

He frowned. “Because my mommy says we might have to go away really soon and I heard that, if we’re married, we’ll be together forever.. I don’t want to lose my best friend..”

Alexander frowned and nodded.”I’ll marry you, then. We can get married right now! Mr Washington can help us because he’s old.”

“Yeah!” Thomas jumped off of the swingset and ran with Alex, going inside to the classroom with him and standing in front of his desk.

“What’s the matter, guys?”

“We want you to help us get married!”

“That way, when Thomas goes away, we can still be together…”

George nodded. He had heard from Thomas’s parents that they were moving away sometime that month. “Okay, I’ll help you.”

They both cheered silently and waited for instructions.

George smiled and had them say a few vows before “marrying” them. “You may kiss the husband.”

Thomas blushed and looked at Alexander. “Can I kiss you right now?..”

“Of course! It’s part of getting married.”

Thomas nodded and leaned forward, giving Alexander a quick peck on the lips, both of them blushing madly.

“We’re married!”

“Yay!” They hugged each other and thanked Mr Washington, then ran back outside and kept playing together.

For the next few weeks, the pair were inseparable, both in school and out of it. They would sit together to eat and during class and to play, only separating when one of them had to go to the bathroom or when it was time for them both to go home and go to bed.

Then the fateful day came… Thomas’s parents told him to say goodbye to all of his friends at school because they were leaving to France. But Thomas didn’t care about all of his friends. He only cared about Alexander. The two spent the whole day hugging each other and crying, Mr Washington giving the class a free day so they could have their time together.

By the time it ended, they had finally come to terms with the truth, as much as they hated it, and Alexander let Thomas leave, waving as Thomas promised to call him every single day.

And he did… for the first few years. Thomas called him every single day at 10 at night, going to sleep at his bed time and setting an alarm so he could talk to his friend, like his mom promised he could. He made sure she never forgot that.

Then Thomas began missing a few days. Nothing worrying, just class stuff, he claimed. Alexander accepted that completely. Of course, he knew for himself just how much harder middle school was than elementary school.

Then high school came around and they were both missing more days, maybe only talking a few times a week or a few times a month, depending on things. Not even that much sometimes…

Then Thomas just stopped calling. Middle of junior year, he just stopped.

Alexander waited. And waited. And waited. But nothing. He reluctantly accepted the fact that long distance relationships simply never worked out, not that the two were ever truly in a relationship. But that didn’t stop Alexander from keeping the macaroni bracelet that Thomas had made him in place of a wedding ring, even if he didn’t really wear it after bullies almost destroyed it, only being stopped by his friend John.

Still… Things were a lot more dull without Thomas to talk to. Alexander had his own friends that he’d made, of course, but it wasn’t the same… And then, he had to spend the summer without talking to Thomas…

“Hi, is Alexander home?”

George smiled. He’d adopted Alexander a few years before and they had gotten along fairly well in that time. George at least knew that he would be more than glad to see his friend. “He’s right up in his room. Just go to your left and he’s the first door on the right.”

“Thanks.” He smiled and went up to the room, knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Alexander responded, tiredly.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, smiling widely. “Guess who?..”

Alexander’s head shot up as he heard that far too familiar voice and he whipped around. “Oh my god..”

“Yep! It’s me!” Thomas held his arms open as Alexander ran and hugged him.

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you call me, you jerk?”

Thomas laughed. He knew he deserved that. “Because a few months of studying my ass off was more than worth it to be able to graduate and come home a year early.”

“So.. You’re here to stay?”

“Even found myself an apartment not too far away. I’m taking a year off before college so we can be in the same year!”

“That’s awesome!” He hugged him again and smiled widely. “I thought you forgot about me…”

“I could never forget you. You’re special to me, Alexander. You were my first friend and you’ve been my best friend for years, even in different countries. And, now, I want to go out with you.”

He smiled for a few seconds before it dropped a bit. “You won’t want to be for long..”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well… A lot has happened since you stopped talking to me.. Just wait here.” Alexander ran downstairs and came back with… a baby? “I kind of had a little incident around homecoming with this girl and he kind of happened.. George helps me take care of him, but I mainly care for him when I can…”

“He’s precious.. He looks just like you.” Thomas smiled and knelt down. “Why would this stop me from dating you?”

“Because I’m only 17 and I have a kid..”

“That’s crazy. I like you for you and if that happens to include liking someone with a kid, then so be it. What’s his name?”

“Philip, but I call him Pip..” Alexander put Pip down on his back on his bed.

Thomas smiled and poked his belly, making him giggle. “Oh, are you ticklish?” Thomas cooed before tickling the baby.

Alexander smiled as he watched the two get along. It made him more than happy to see Thomas getting along with. It made him sure that the two were truly best friends forever. Maybe they could upgrade to boyfriends forever…


End file.
